Absolution and Redemption: When Angels Fall
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: Two different people. Two different times. One story of pain, death, redemption and absolution. And angels will fall. NickOC if you squint. Part 1 of a series, AU - you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I hate it!!

AU, completely, erm...Nick may be OOC in this, as may all the others, events in the show may not have happened due to me not having seen most of the most recent two series aired in Britain. But hey, I've tried! And this idea started floating around and just _had _to be written, I'm sorry, I am weak!

* * *

**1692**

Alexandria White Summers was going to hell, and she knew it. Still, it had been fun while it lasted. She had always known it couldn't last. The problem was, she also knew that if she'd just held back, she would be in this mess.

But she couldn't hold back could she? She'd needed to do it, for the release. No one knew what if felt like to have it building up in her chest. There was no one else like her in the village. She knelt silently and prayed. Just because she was going to hell didn't mean she would forsake the final memory she held of her family.

"Alexandria White Summers!" a voice broke into her reverie. The village priest and her accuser stood outside her 'cell'. "It is time."

She rose gracefully to her feet. She would face her end with dignity and honour. Not like the common hussy they had portrayed her as.

They tied her to the stake in the centre of the village. She held her head high.

"Alexandria White Summers, do you repent?" the priest asked.

"Only for that which I have done wrong," she replied. "I will not deny the good I have done!" Then she raised her voice. "But hear me, and hear me well, my accuser would not have spoken had she nothing to hide. Therefore, as I have no longer any secrets to keep. I accuse her!"

Her accuser began to deny it – she would not be believed – as a torch was set to what would become Alexandria White Summers' funeral pyre. She closed her eyes as the first flames licked at her skirt.

It ended here. With that lie.

* * *

**1991**

It ended here, that much Nick Stokes knew. They were tied down behind what was left of a city wall. Either back up would appear and smash their opponents to shreds. Or back up wasn't coming and _they'd _be smashed to shreds. And that wasn't something that any of them really wanted to happen.

"Sarge," a voice drew his attention to his best friend returning from recon to report to their Sergeant.

"Yes Johnston?" their Sergeant responded. "What do you have to report?"

"They got at least fifty men on our east flank Sarge, and probably just as many on the west. That's in addition to those who're already here ahead of us."

The six men left sat silently for a few moments, digesting this new information. They all knew what this meant in all probability.

"Bugger," Nick summed up all their thoughts in that one word.

"You said it mate," Johnston nodded. "We're screwed if we don't get that much needed back up very soon."

"Soon as in yesterday," another – Ford – chipped in.

"We ain't defeated yet lads," their Sergeant reminded them.

"No Sarge," they agreed as one voice.

"And if we are screwed, we sure as hell are gonna take as many of them with us as we can."

"Yes Sarge."

"Alright lads, there ain't nothing more we can do tonight unless they attack. Get some rest. Stokes, first watch, wake me in an hour unless something happens."

"Yes sir," Nick half saluted.

"Good man."

Half an hour later when the attack came, along with their back up, Nick was sturck with a sudden realisation.

This was just the beginning. And that was when the shell hit them.

* * *

**1692 - Limbo**

This was just the beginning Alexandria realised as she sat awaiting the judgement on her soul. She was fairly certain of the nature of the verdict. Guilty on all counts, it did not matter how pure her intentions had been. She'd still used her 'hell spawned' abilities.

She shifted on her seat, the hard chair reminding her of the small school in her village back in happier, more innocent times. Before she'd discovered her gift and curse. Or it's price.

"Alexandria White Summers arise," a voice boomed, its owner hidden from view.

Alexandria stood as she was bade, braced for eternal damnation and suffering to be slammed down on her head.

"For your actions, the punishment is damnation as you could not resist temptation…"

She bowed her head. The judgement was what she was expecting. She had never truly paused to consider the full consequences of her actions.

"However, taking into consideration the reasoning behind your actions I have come to this conclusion after much deliberation. You shall be given five chances to redeem yourself before we truly condemn you."

Alexandria could not believe what she was hearing. They were giving her another chance!

"But you may not use your abilities to assist you in the tasks which we set. Only your intellect, which is greater then you give yourself credit for."

Her heart sank. It always came back to her thrice damned abilities. After all this, they were still setting her more tests. The question was this: could she pass them? She didn't know the answer. It was possible that no one did.

"Don't make me regret this Alexandria."

She wondered if this nightmare was ever going to end.

* * *

**1991**

Nick wondered if this nightmare was ever going to end.

He was floating somewhere between consciousness and oblivion. Pain wracked his body and clouded his mind. He shifted and groaned.

"Nicky?" a voice asked. "Come on mate, open your eyes for me."

Nick tried to speak, but his tongue was dry, as was his mouth. He managed to blink his eyes open. A familiar and concerned face swam into focus.

"Welcome back," Doctor Sophia Majors smiled at him. "Was touch and go for a while."

"Water…" Nick croaked.

Sophia brought a straw to his lips. "Small sips. You've been out of it for a few days."

Nick sipped the water for a few moments before Sophia lifted it away from his lips. There was a polite cough and Sophia looked up.

"Sergeant," she inclined her head. "Come in, he's just woken up."

Nick's Sergeant appeared in his vision. "How you doin' Stokes?"

"Been better," Nick replied hoarsely.

"Aye, haven't we all?"

"Johnston?"

"I'm sorry Stokes, he didn't make it."

Nick tried to move, but Sophia was back, pressing his shoulder.

"Don't try to move Nicky," she warned. "You'll hurt yourself even more."

"How bad?" Nick choked out, trying to hold back tears.

"You? Your knee cap has been shattered, it needs replacing. We're arranging transport home as we speak. You'll get full motion back but…"

Nick knew the 'But'. He'd gain a medical discharge. He'd not be able to do his job in the army anymore. He was out.

"I'm sorry Nicky," Sophia kissed his forehead. "It can't be helped."

Sophia and his Sergeant stepped away to give him the space he needed.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

**1991 - Limbo**

What was she going to do now?

Alexandria was back on that hard wooden chair in limbo, feeling like she was visiting the head-master's office for some misdemeanour. Quite frankly, she'd gotten to the point that she couldn't care less anymore. Centuries had passed and she was till no closer to attaining redemption than she had been at the start. If anything, she was further away than ever before.

"Come in Alexandria," the voice of her 'boss' called and a door opened.

She rose and walked in steadily. Now to plead her case for one last chance. She just hoped he was in a very good mood.

"Miss me?" she asked slumping into a seat.

"And as always, you manage to amaze me," her boss told her ignoring her question. "Do you know how much paperwork you've made?"

"Nope. Look boss…"

"You want another chance?"

"Yeah."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just damn you right here and now."

Alexandria got to her feet and crossed to perch herself on the edge of his desk. "We both know, that if that stupid constraint hadn't been place on me I would've gained my own redemption by now. We know that I clear my assignments properly. The people who I help are actually helped, not just shoved in a box."

"You're asking me to re-rule on you?"

"No, just for another chance. That's all I want."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please," she made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine. But I'm not making it easy for you. Here's a tough one. War vet. Medical discharge. His best mate was killed in combat, he survived. Work your magic on this one."

Alexandria looked at the case file she'd received.

Her life had just gotten a lot harder.

* * *

**1991**

Nick's life had just gotten a lot harder. Suddenly things that he'd been able to do before without pausing were a lot harder. For a start, he was in a wheelchair. It was just until his knee healed from the operation and he'd finished the physical therapy, but that didn't change how he felt. Useless. It was the funeral of Sammie Johnston today and Nick was dressed in his dress uniform despite no longer being in service. He felt he owed it to Sammie to be in his uniform.

Jason Ford was supposed to be coming and picking him up. There was a knock on the door of his room. He wheeled over and opened it. Jason smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Nicky," he greet him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, barely able to get that one word out. Jason helped him into the car and drove to the church where the service would take place.

"You hanging in there?"

"Just about. It still hurts."

"Sammie going hit us all hard. We thought he'd always be there. But I guess it hit you more than us. You two grew up together didn't you?"

"Yeah."

They fell silent for the rest of the journey. The service was short, and all too soon, they were heading for a hotel for them to all get smashed and celebrate Sammie's life. For Nick, the only problem was that the doctors had ordered him not to drink on his pain medication.

When he finally got home, his answering machine was flashing at him. He leant over and pressed play.

"Hello, this is Dean MacFarlane of Dallas Crime Lab, I've reviewed your CV, and would be delighted to have you come and work for us when you've recovered."

Nick closed his eyes and let go.

* * *

And done!! Please review! Little bluey-purple button at the bottom of the screen, takes five minutes!! Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. Here's chapter 2. And this is the **last** chap for this section of the story. Due to exams however, the second part won't be up until the beginning of June at the earliest, I apologize for any inconvieniences (which i think i just spelt wrong...) but hope that you'll keep an eye out for it! Anyway...here's chapter 2:

* * *

**Las Vegas**

Nick swore and swerved his car as a young woman appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She rolled off the bonnet and he was quick to pull the car to a stop. He leapt out onto the deserted street and ran over to where his 'victim' was pushing herself to her feet, with seemingly little trouble and apparently unharmed.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, he knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

"Fine," she replied in a Texan accent as she brushed dust off her outfit. The first thing that came to Nick's mind was that she was a hooker, then he saw that while the outfit was revealing and tight-fitting, it was also worn with an air of civility and disdain. "Just a little shocked. You alright?"

"Yeah, just…as you say…shocked. And besides, I was in a car wasn't I? Not being hit by one?"

"Look, it's totally my fault, I just walked out without looking, I am so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry; I should've been aware of you, and I should have stopped."

"I didn't give you a chance to stop! It's totally my fault."

"This isn't getting us anywhere is it? Apart from round and round the circles of blame huh?"

"No, not really I guess, is there any damage to your car?"

Nick shook his head. "Not that I saw, it'll be fine. I'm Nick Stokes by the way." He offered her his hand.

"Alex Summers," she shook his hand smiling.

"Can I offer you a coffee Ms Summers?"

"Only if you call me Alex, and it's a take out Mr Stokes."

"If I'm to call you Alex, I insist you call me Nick."

"Deal."

"Just let me park my car properly, I know a little coffee shop just down the street with a park opposite it."

"Sounds great."

Twenty minutes later found Nick carrying two steaming Styrofoam cups across to where Alex was swinging gently on the park swings, her long, midnight curls stirring slightly in the breeze. He stepped up beside her and held out the cup.

"There you go, one cappuccino," he stated. She wrapped her long, elegant fingers around the cup and inhaled the scent before taking a sip.

"Thank you so much," she smiled into the cup. "I love coffee!"

"Same, I think I live on it some days. And I'll tell you, it's nice to hear a friendly accent, even from a stranger."

"I know how you feel. It's nice to have something to relate to when you're a long way from home. Especially when you're a long way from home."

"That's exactly how I feel, don't get enough Texans in Vegas in my books."

"We would think that wouldn't we?"

"Of course we would, we're Texans ain't we?"

"That we are. That we are."

"Then of course we'd think that."

"So, what're you doing in Las Vegas anyway?" Alex asked curiously. "Something tells me you're not a tourist."

"Nah," Nick agreed, shaking his head. "Although some days it can feel like you are a tourist, this town can always surprise you. I work for the crime lab, on nightshift."

"I can't say I would've pegged you for a lab rat…"

"I'm not really, CSI."

"Ah…definitely not a lab rat then. I'm guessing this is your night off then?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"I guess you probably had better things planned than sitting in a park, drinking coffee with a woman who threw herself in front of your car at…do you have the time?"

Nick checked his watch. "Quarter to ten."

"At quarter to ten on your night off," she finished her thought.

"Not really. Just going for a long drive, getting myself home and then drinking myself into oblivion."

He heaved a sigh. Alex looked at him meditatively for a moment.

"Care to share?" she asked gently after a few minutes silence. "I'm a good listener. Even if I do say so myself."

"What makes you think I have something to share?" he shot back.

"You don't look like the kind of guy who drinks himself into oblivion for no good reason mate. And sometimes it helps to have someone to talk to even if it's just about something you think is insignificant."

"I have someone to talk to thank you very much."

"Just not about what's bothering you," Alex noted shrewdly.

"Believe you me," Nick muttered. "I really don't think that talking will help me."

"You never know when talking will help you."

"Look, can we just drop it?"

"Alright if that's what you want, but, the offer stands."

"How can it? I'll never see you again after tonight. Will I?"

"Not if you don't want to. But I'll admit. I like you Nick Stokes. And I'd like to see you again. If that's alright that is?"

Nick thought about it and smiled sadly at her. "I'd like that. Where're you staying at?"

"Honestly? Nowhere yet. I kinda just flew in, and would you believe it? They lost my luggage as well."

"Who'd you fly with? They sound pretty bad."

"Tell me about it, the flight was delayed by over an hour, the food was horrible, and erm… would you believe it, I can't even remember who they were, but I know one thing, and that is this: I'm _never _flying with them again."

"Can't say I blame you, sounds like you've had one hell of a day. Look, I've got a spare room back at mine, and I think there's a Wal-Mart on the way, we could pick you up some clothes, and you could stay at mine for a few nights?"

"I don't want to impose, seriously, if you could just drop me at a hotel I can check into, I'll get clothes in the morning..."

"It'd be cheaper staying with me, seriously, I don't want to let you out of my sight until I'm sure you're fine. You don't know that you're not injured seriously somewhere and might die in the night."

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"Well, if you'd prefer I drive you to the ER…"

"Lord above no. I hate hospitals!"

"Join the club."

"Fine," Alex held up her hands in surrender. "You have yourself a deal. I'll stay at yours for a few nights."

Nick nodded, relieved that he'd talked some sense into her. She took a long sip of her coffee and Nick was struck by how he didn't seem to be able to keep her completely in focus, she kept drifting in and out of focus, becoming blurred, and then un-blurring. It was almost like looking at her through glass while the sun was glinting on the glass. They finished their coffee, talking quietly to each other before heading back to Nick's car.

They headed back to Nick's place, and Nick left her on the couch while he quickly made up his guest room. He came back with an old shirt of his and a set of shorts.

"There you go," he told her as he handed her the clothes showed her to the room. She smiled gratefully at him.

"You're being too far kind to me," she let him know, placing her free hand on his upper arm.

"Let's see if you're saying that in an hour's time when I'm waking you up to do a concussion check," Nick joked.

For some reason, this year's anniversary wasn't getting to him so much. Alex's presence seemed to sooth his cares away somehow, made him feel happier. He supposed it had something to do with the way she seemed so careless, and yet so careful at the same time. During the time he'd known her, he'd started to believe that she was made of contradictions.

"Well, goodnight then," Alex said, slightly uncertainly, to him.

"Goodnight," Nick agreed and left for his own room.

Later that night, Nick was shaken awake from a nightmare and found Alex bent over him, face concerned.

"What?" he asked her, confused, and half asleep, not used to being woken up mid-nightmare.

"You were dreaming," she told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And it wasn't pleasant either."

"Oh, the traditional anniversary nightmare, huh."

"Are you alright?"

"Just shaken up is all. I'm used to it now."

"No-one should have to get used to bad dreams. Not ever."

Nick thought she seemed to understand, but suddenly, looked at her properly and realised she was sat on the edge of his bed in a loose shirt and shorts, and very little else. He was fairly certain he turned bright red. Alex looked down at what she was wearing and blushed herself.

"Didn't think about what I was wearing," she told him, tugging at the hem of the shirt. "Heard you, and ran through to wake you up."

"Thank you," Nick told her seriously, taking her hand. He realised her skin was freezing and rubbed it, trying to get it warm. "You're frozen."

"Am I? I didn't notice."

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Seems like a good plan. My offer to listen still stands though." She got to her feet. "Good night again."

With a slight smile she left the room.

Alex walked back to her own room rubbing her arms. Unlike the rest of the people she'd been assigned to, she genuinely liked Nick Stokes, or what she'd seen of him so far. He cared, a lot of people would've just driven straight on after they'd hit her – she should know, it had happened. Admittedly, it was entirely possible that said people hadn't seen her, but she knew it had freaked out the psychically inclined who'd seen it happen.

But Nick Stokes seemed nice, (he had a sense of humour for a start, and a good one at that) and she was dreading telling him that she wasn't actually human, but a spirit sent to him to help him achieve absolution, while attempting to gain redemption herself. She figured it was probably the kind of conversation that should happen while both of them were sober and neither was nursing a hang over.

She wondered how he'd take it. Most started asking themselves whether they were going crazy, hallucinating people, while she was still there. Not many just accepted it. With a sigh, Alex rolled back into bed and snuggled down under the covers, curling into a tight ball. Just because she didn't feel the weather, didn't mean that she didn't like warmth. In fact, she remembered being compared to a cat on several occasions.

A few nights, ended up turning into a few weeks as Nick and Alex got to know each other better, and still Alex hadn't found the right time to let Nick know the truth. She skilfully avoided meeting people and having them ask Nick if he was feeling alright because he was talking to thin air. That was made a lot easier by the hours he kept. There were very few people who were present in the middle of the night. And on his nights off, she used the excuse that she hated crowds. She couldn't wait to tell him finally, because it meant she could follow him to work and be around him more. She'd started to like him more than she knew was professional of her. She knew it was highly likely that it would get her yelled at.

Eventually, the perfect opportunity presented itself. Nick had suggested they spend a quiet evening in, and he'd cook them a meal on his night off. He'd picked up supplies on the way home and was pottering around his kitchen, with Alex sat on the bench talking to her as he worked. Finally, Alex couldn't keep quiet about her secret anymore.

"Nick I have something to confess," she told him. "I'm not exactly who I say I am."

"What?" Nick asked, confused. "Then who are you?"

"Well…I am 'Alex Summers', but my full name is Alex White Summers, and I've been dead since 1692. I was killed during the witch hunts and due to my…abilities shall we say? I should've been damned. However, because of the reasons for which I used my abilities, the powers that be decided to give me five chances to redeem myself. I used up those five and managed to talk my way into a sixth. That sixth is you."

"Are you drunk?"

"You've seen everything I've drunk, and none of it was alcoholic."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Deadly serious, this is my life. How can I prove it to you? I'll do anything within my power!"

"Put your hand through a wall then if you _are_ a ghost," Nick sounded unbelieving, and obviously wasn't expecting her to be able to.

"Not a ghost per se…" Alex corrected as she put her hand into the wall. "More like a poltergeist. I'm invisible to everyone but you, and the psychically inclined. And I can touch things if I want to, although I think I've proven that one. I've been touching things since you met me."

Nick stared at the hand sunk up to the wrist in the wall and then sat down heavily. "It's true, you're telling the truth…"

"I wouldn't lie to you Nick, I don't even think I could."

"But why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Because you need absolution and because I need redemption. Because in the end, we're going to be each other's last chance."

And that's all folks, little blue/purple button, few minutes, please review!!


End file.
